


Just A Little Bit Longer

by dragongirl_3745



Series: A Brand New Life [1]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of something new for Dan and Duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Longer

Dan Jarvis sat up in the hospital bed, looking out the window and examining the strange feeling filling his heart and body. As he was still considered a suicide risk, he had not been allowed to leave the hospital yet. He was finding himself not too bothered by the fact that he was still here. It was actually reassuring; it made him feel as though people now may actually care about his life.

"Hey, Dan." 

Dan's eyes slid shut, then opened as he turned his head to look at the man standing in the doorway. He smiled, helpless to resist, at Duck McDonald, who smiled right back and entered the room. He sat himself down on the bed by Dan's hip and pressed his right hand to Dan's cheek in what was becoming their' gesture of affection. The two just stared at each other, reveling in the fact that they could touch each other now.

"How do you feel?" Duck asked, softly rubbing his fingers across Dan's cheek.

Dan turned his head unconsciously into Duck's touch. He sighed softly and thought seriously about the question.

"Better than two days ago. I feel...warm?...content?" Dan's voice was barely audible, and not just from the rope burn around his neck from his suicide attempt.

Duck studied his love's face. He could understand Dan's confusion at what he was feeling. The situation they were in was new and scary. He just let his fingers brush tenderly against Dan's cheek. Dan sighed quietly and rested against the pillows. He found himself thinking back over everything that had happened. He thought of his divorce, and the tailspin it sent him into. He thought about the Watch and the other gay men whose names had almost been printed in the paper. He thought about the man sitting beside him, how Duck had always seemed to be around him during his various suicide attempts. 

Dan brought his hand up to cup Duck's hand against his cheek. The next thing Dan knew, there were warm, slightly chapped lips covering his. The kiss stayed slow and easy. He let himself drift into the heat and warmth of it. When Duck pulled back, Dan found himself pushing up, wanting to keep kissing. Duck laughed softly at him and Dan felt his face flush a little. 

"I can't remember when I last enjoyed a kiss, Duck."

Dan felt his face flush even more at the inadvertent admission. Duck leaned in again and covered Dan's mouth again, letting his tongue brush lightly against Dan's lips, and feeling Dan open up to him. Long moments passed before Duck eased back, smiling a touch smugly at the glaze in Dan's eyes. 

"There, now there's been two." 

Dan laughed a little at the glint of desire he could see clearly in Duck's eyes. He sighed softly, wondering a little at his laughter. It had been so long since he'd laughed. Duck's hand came up to cup his cheek again. 

"Will you stay with me? Stay with me and live life? You won't be doing it alone, Dan. I'll be with you."

Dan's breath caught at the question. He searched Duck's face and saw only sincerity and want in the face that was becoming very dear to him. He licked suddenly dry lips and, with a pounding heart, nodded. Duck's smile was luminous and lit up his face. Dan felt that flush wash over his face again. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could make life work for him, with this man beside him. This time Dan initiated the kiss, much to Duck's delight. As Duck braced himself above him, Dan knew that staying would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
